


肉食蝴蝶

by SoutherNine



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Mark Lee, F/F, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24509161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoutherNine/pseuds/SoutherNine
Summary: 李东赫第一人称 双性转 亲妈文学
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 10





	肉食蝴蝶

**Author's Note:**

> *比较咸湿

我的脚后跟又磨破了，一层厚厚的皮挂在上面，被我龇牙咧嘴地撕掉。李敏亨托着我的小腿，蹲下来给我贴创可贴，“以后不要再穿那双鞋了，东赫，”她很无奈地说，“每次穿都受伤，为什么还要穿？”她大腿把包臀短裙撑得很紧，胸口也俯下来，露出若隐若现的乳沟，“那敏亨穿高跟鞋也很容易崴脚，为什么还要穿？”

我不得不承认，李敏亨，这个大我二十岁整的女人，是生我养我的亲妈。就我活在这个世界上的十七年经验而言，我是没有爹的——至少从来都没有见到过，也不曾听李敏亨提起——对了，李敏亨不喜欢我管她叫妈，毕竟生儿养女并非她人生计划的一部分。这个什么事情都安排得很好的女人，因为我的降生而被打乱了堪称优越的生活节奏，应该埋怨一辈子都还不够吧。我不过是一场她躲不掉的意外，于是在将我卸下三个月后，她依旧不改出国留学的决定，而我直到五岁才完全接受了她是我妈的这个事实。

自从她身体里剥离出来的那一刻起，我就是一个独立、完整的个体了。这个道理是我在成长的过程中自己悟出来的——从每一次她缺席的家长会、错过的八百米，每一次我站在聚光灯下唱着歌颂母爱的儿歌，却看不见她的身影......我从这些经历中体会到作为一个活生生的、已然脱轨于血缘关系的人是以怎样的心态生活下去的。我时常问自己，如果不是因为我，这个突如其来的拦路虎，她现在应该是什么样。我盯着她头顶一根显眼的白发，心说这都怪我，是我使她成为了一名母亲，是我使她操劳、憔悴，是我剥夺了她享受自由的权利，让她老去，让她不再年轻。

我何德何能将她邀请到我的世界里，又不打招呼地闯入她身体。我在她粉色的子宫里与她争夺养分，出逃时撑破她柔软的甬道，折腾得她下体鲜血淋漓。那本不该容纳巨物的地方，通过了四肢健全的我，从她高高鼓起的肚子里钻出来的、活着的我。我是沾着具象化的痛苦出生的，不然怎么我们两个都在哭，还要因此折磨被称作伟大、称作爱。灿烂的母性光辉，在战争般的撕裂中闪耀到最高点，在她哭着推开护士抱来的宝宝时化作一颗钻石，交付给襁褓中的我。她哭着说，啊，我的青春啊，从今天开始走向了终结。

可这是我的错吗？是我选择了重生吗？也许上辈子的我是的，也许上辈子的我无法得到李敏亨，就投胎成她再摆脱不掉的一个包袱。可如果再给我一次机会，为了让她永远可爱下去，我宁愿不曾拥有，甚至不曾相识。这是爱吗？要我说，支撑我苟活到今天的，不是对李敏亨的爱，而是对她的恨。因为爱并不是最强大的，人们为了爱选择放弃、逃避，却为了恨选择坚持、追击。而已经得到她原谅的，没有选择的、因为她而存在的我，不会因为所谓伦理或是“对彼此都好”这样的漂亮话而放过李敏亨。因为我恨她。

我是从她拿后背对着我的那个晚上开始恨的。她不愿意让我揪她的胳膊肉，所以转过了身去。说实话，作为一个母亲的孩子，我对母爱的奢求有些过于卑微了。感情是会日渐攀升的，她的逃避使我更加狂热地渴望她，以至于这种对母爱的需求最终扭曲成了一种晦涩难言的情绪。小时候我看着她夜半三更带人回家，第二天清晨裸露着肩膀缩在被窝里，便蜷起身体躲进她怀里，甚至萌生出从她胸前汲取乳汁的猎奇想法。我轻轻地说：“妈妈，我饿了。”她却裹紧身上的被子，让我从她房间里出去。

这种被搁置的空虚使我变得幼稚、黏人，对女性和女性的身体产生渴望，让我对乳房有一种另类的偏爱。我渐渐发现自己和其他人不一样。我试着让罗渽民吻我，却在他用手触碰我背部的时候感到反感，他像女人一样漂亮的脸蛊惑着我，我因此感到十分抱歉，说可以帮他弄出来。他问：“你不会觉得恶心吗？”我说：“我只会在你射出来的时候觉得很可爱。”

罗渽民说不上是个可爱的人吧，他温柔而诡异。但李敏亨不一样。李敏亨给我的那个可爱瞬间，是凌晨四点，穿着睡裙、长发凌乱地站在阳台，葱白指间夹一根点燃的女士香烟，朝着夜幕吞云吐雾。轻薄布料勾勒她曼妙身段，蝴蝶骨高高耸起，腰又沉沉塌下去，胳膊肘撑在栏杆上，看向不知何处。从她身上，我深深感受到身为一个成年人的无力与骄纵，她心安理得地命令我去刷碗的态度、她厉声呵斥我少喝冰水的语气、她叉着腰威胁说要没收我的手机...在我看来怎么样都好讨人喜欢。那种从反阶级的照顾中得到的满足感，是除了她谁也给不了我的。

因此我们的相处模式由于她的“不想当妈”情节而发展得越来越奇怪。除开身为长者而放不下的自尊心，她因为独身而没有消磨干净的那点稚感在生活中的方方面面体现出来。她等红绿灯的时候，无聊，就咬嘴皮，没人劝，我一个小孩也管不动，她就咬到嘴巴都出了血，才要我帮她扯张纸巾。她并非需要别人的照顾，她工作稳定，薪水丰厚，就算是不会做饭，晚餐只吃白饭拌泡菜，也不至于说一个人过不下去。她对别人献上的殷勤有很明显的排斥，却生着一种勾人照顾欲的独特气质，与我对爱的渴望发生强烈碰撞，我的意识替我做出了一个惊人的决定——爱上李敏亨。

师范学校毕业的老师少动怒，酷爱让学生写反思，多评：要继续努力哦，配一个小表情，让我得以有继续放纵的勇气。而李敏亨呢？李敏亨在生我之前可没上过什么“妈范学校”——当然，这种学校要是存在，就他妈离谱了——那她凭什么当我妈？她就活该做我老婆，我的掌上明珠，叫我捧在手心里疼都疼不过来，却被不晓得哪个臭男人糟蹋了去。这样归咎我亲爹的胡话我多说了那么一次两次，我们之间的暧昧就不知道从什么时候起变得像蓝天白云那样鲜明了。

班里总有人喜欢起我和罗渽民的哄，殊不知罗渽民早就和他一班的发小李帝努搞到一块去了。风凉话一传十十传百，事情闹到老师那里去，一口咬定我们两个有染，就叫来双方家长，约会办公室喝茶。李敏亨长了一副高傲模样，翘起个二郎腿，薄唇微抿。罗渽民他妈也眼神犀利，浓眉轻挑，抱着胳膊点头。“你妈妈好漂亮。”罗渽民在我耳边低声说。“谢谢，你妈妈也是。”我转头看他一眼，忍不住添句，“你也是。”他耳尖红红的，瞄了一下躲在窗口偷看的李帝努，朝他挤眉弄眼。

事后李敏亨领着我回家，踩着高跟鞋愤愤地走在前头，我屁颠颠追上去，抱住她胳膊，“妈，你不会信了那家伙的鬼话吧？我没谈，真没谈。”“你们不是亲了？都有人看见了，还想骗我。”“不是不是，真不是——”我向后使劲拦下她，“我偷偷跟你说，你不要讲出去。”“什么？”我踮起脚凑到她耳边，“罗——渽——民——喜——欢——男——的——”

她瞪大了眼睛，震惊地看着我，说：你、你这小孩，就知道乱讲话。真的真的，真的是真的，你别不信我啊。“那他亲你做什么？”“他...试试对女的有没有感觉。”我俏皮地眨眨眼，见她很无语、将信将疑的模样，颇觉得有意思，十分值得反复推敲。我勾住她的手，说，你看你来都来了，好不容易一次，带我去吃炒年糕吧，就x小旁边那家，小时候经常去的那个。然而等我们开车到那里的时候，才发现那家老店已经搬到桥对头去了，门面空置着，拉闸门贴一张出租启示，已然泛黄。

时间是从什么时候开始变快的呢，我在一天天的长大，李敏亨却还是和以前一样漂亮。就算为了我也一直漂亮下去吧，妈妈。妈妈，那带我去吃烤肉吧。李敏亨去一家看起来很高档的烤肉店，是吧，这才配得上她的正装，与街边的小店里满是油垢的大风扇早就格格不入了。她把菜单放过来问我想吃什么，我不客气地接过来勾画，点的菜把整个桌面都占满了。“你点这么多，吃得完吗。”“谁说要吃完了？我要打包带回去，”我一边咀嚼一边含糊不清地说，“这样你不在家的时候，我好一个人吃独食。”李敏亨宠溺地笑笑，吃得特别斯文——这个斯文不是指动作斯文，是指食量斯文。李敏亨她不太喜欢吃东西，进食几乎只为维持生命，并且因为不会做而时常吃得很随便。我就不一样，在吃这方面尤其讲究，绝对不凑合，就经常下厨给李敏亨烧菜，她加班的时候还给做宵夜。

我最喜欢跟她一起坐在沙发上吃西瓜，清甜又凉爽，一半一勺挖着吃，两个人身上都蒸着刚刚沐浴出来的热气，在电视上看综艺——只不过这样的机会少之又少，一年三次算有福气。临高考前，我算有福气，她放入我们百日誓师时学校自刻的光碟，里面满是高中生迎接梦想的真挚模样，是她已经失去的、被我抢走的青春。我试图牵她的手，看向她眸子，不知道她是不是会因为我的成长与离别感到些许不舍，会不会想要我留在本地读书，会不会说：去N大吧，在市内，离家里近，虽然不是最好的，但排名也靠前，你的成绩应该刚好能上。可她什么也没说，还挣脱了我的手。

那个夏天，我毕业了。我扔掉成山的教科书和教辅资料，缠着李敏亨给我补过生日。罗渽民也如愿购入了新相机，整天嚷嚷着要给我拍照，我看在多年的友谊上勉强答应下来，说，能不能拍点出格的东西？他说你要多出格，我没回答，把他约在酒店里，一件件褪下自己的衣物，只穿内衣裤站在他面前，说：“拍吧。”他咽一口口水，捂起眼睛说不行不行，要打电话给李帝努，又问真的要拍吗，不会后悔吗，我说拍，拍她丫的，拍给我妈看，气死她。我穿着从李敏亨衣柜里偷来的内衣，仰躺在床上，嘴里叼一颗软烂的樱桃。李敏亨目睹了照片出现在聊天页面里的全过程。

她的罩杯比我大，我穿着空了小半，乳房就像液体一样沉下去，被白色蕾丝兜住，质感和颜色都像极了焦糖布丁，尖尖上镶一颗黑樱桃。李敏亨手里的玻璃杯“哐”一声碎在地上。新照片发来，我背对着她扭过头，上半身一丝不挂，只有后背上浅浅一圈被内衣勒出的红印，赤裸的蝴蝶骨上用潦草的韩语写着“李敏亨“三个大字，白色的水彩像奶油一样流下来，绵延至我臀缝中央，“妈，你在看什么？”我站在她身后，开口说到。“没..没什么。”她蹲下去拾地上的碎玻璃渣，我站在门口看她慌张的样子，竟然有些许愤怒。

明明她不许我赤手捡碎玻璃。“不要吃冷饭”“空调调高一点”“少吃冰淇淋”......当她嘴里所说的话仅仅是出于非正义的快感和无厘头的道德绑架时，“你不要这样”“我们这是不对的”，当她口口声声说爱我，却疏远我、抛弃我、流放我......我再也无法忍受她自以为高傲的矜持。我踢开她手边一块碎片，她看我一眼，只伸长了腰去够，我便踩过去碾碎它。她当即站了起来，咬着嘴唇不说话。“都这样了，你还想装作什么都不知道吗——”“啪！”一个响亮的巴掌落在我脸上。我偏回头时，她两只手都已经捂住了脸，单薄的肩膀在她急促的呼吸声中战栗，我却狠了心握着她肩头把她推向墙角，“你看看我，妈，看看我，拜托了。”

“求你了，多喜欢我一点吧。”我对她说，把明晃晃的爱抛到她面前，她都不愿意接，偏偏仗着这份不平等的喜欢，去掠夺、剥削。她锤我的胸口，软绵绵的拳头砸在我软绵绵的胸上，好没威力，就捉住她的手腕，与她十指相扣。

我现在回想起来，才觉得她真的年轻过。小学的时候她把我从晚托班接回家，路上有一家麻辣烫，我很乖，从来不会主动提起，但她时不时会问：要吃吗？我一定答应下来；还有一家寿命不长的奶茶店，她带我去过一次，放现在她肯定只会说：少喝点饮料；在我正好比她矮一个头的年纪，她不知道因为什么事烦心，会将我搂入怀中，一下一下地抚摸我头顶——妈的，真他妈的，我真他妈太喜欢她了，大概就是从那时候开始喜欢上的吧，给予我怀抱的时候，喜欢到只会一个劲爆粗——她听了肯定要批评的。

返校开毕业典礼的那天，雨下个不停，班里的男生冒雨去广场上搬椅子，女生就帮忙撑伞，我没带伞，跟着去搬，因为这样湿了半边衣服。白衬衫浸了水，把内衣透出来不说，我心口上那个青黑的纹身也隐隐约约显出来了，罗渽民吃力地弯下腰来说：外套借你穿吧。我嫌热，说不穿，一会儿就干了。可谁知天公不作美，这雨越下越狂妄，待散学典礼结束后，瓢泼大雨跟着夜幕一块侵袭而下，发出震耳欲聋的声响。我朝着走在前方、回头看我，怀里搂着李帝努的罗渽民大喊：拜拜啦——他也朝我做出一样的口型，但我什么都听不清。校园因此变得更空荡了，除了砸在地面上又溅起的水珠，再无生机。

我不得不掏出手机打电话给李敏亨，就像我一个小时前做的那样，那时天还蒙蒙亮，而现在已经完全暗了下来，“你好了没有？”我扯着嗓子问她，她在电话那头不紧不慢地说：“怎么了，还是没借到伞吗？”“没有，已经没人了，罗渽民刚走，现在只有我一个人。你什么时候来？”“老师呢，学校里没有老师了吗？”“没有了，只有我一个人了，你什么时候来？”“问了门卫没有。”“他只有一把伞。你什么时候来，我可以等。”“我要很晚。”“多晚都可以等。”“真的很晚，你——”

算了，算了，我挂断电话，紧一紧书包的背带，走进雨里。在此之前我摘下书包上一个小挂件握在手心，是我十二岁生日时李敏亨从加拿大买给我的，我有点舍不得把它弄湿。街道空了，只有马路上汽车奔驰而过，水花飞溅，我期待一个好心人来给我撑撑伞，但好运并没有就此降临。该说我现在很生气吗？其实也不是——心都麻掉了，哪里还会痛呢？我撸起袖子，拧了拧湿透的长发，嘴里嘀嘀咕咕地唱着歌，也算愉快，却冥冥中好像听见有人在身后叫我：东赫——东赫——李东赫——我没回头，“叭叭”的车笛声响起，一束长光投在路边，我顺着看过去，只看到李敏亨的车，竟下意识想逃。

我站在原地约莫五秒种，才慢悠悠地走过去，开了车门，抖抖裙沿的水，坐进去。“李东赫你疯了？”她的语气很着急，愤愤地转着方向盘，“那我能怎么办，在学校里过夜吗？”我不带感情地说到。“不是让你借伞吗？”“借不到，都说了借不到。”“那你再等一下不行吗，还挂我电话，再打也不接。”“对不起，妈妈。”

我抿一抿嘴，吃到的不知是雨水还是泪水，又凉又涩。先扇我巴掌再给糖这种事她做了太多，搞得我现在都不晓得该如何感动了。我觉得自己是被李敏亨钓了，真的是这样吧，明明是她先放我鸽子，明里暗里说自己很忙、不想接我，现在又要来献殷勤，好像我里外不是人。她拽着我的胳膊把我带上楼，要进门时我甩开她的手，  
“你——”她瞪圆了眼睛回过头来看，估计是以为我还在闹脾气，但只看到我低着头拧衣服上吸饱了的雨水。我抬头说干嘛，就进屋脱鞋脱袜，直奔浴室。如果她这时候把嘴闭上，可能我会至此放弃自己不切实际的臆想，但她非要说：  
“下次不要随便挂我的电话了。”

本来没什么大事，我却因为脚底在水里泡软了有些滑，一下子跌坐在地上，有点疼，她忙过来看我，说没事吧，想拉我起来，我一下就崩不住了，赖在地上不动弹，一只手捂着脸开始闷闷地哭，她慌了，跪下来问我怎么了，我直说没事没事。她说，没事那你哭什么哭，妈妈不就去晚了点吗，你至于吗，那么大的人了。至于，就他妈的至于，“李敏亨，你就不能对我好一点吗？”我看着她，沙哑着声音问。

就不能对我好一点吗？她被我的控诉镇住，一时间竟答不上话来，我接着说：“你都不疼我...”埋进她胸口，尾音颤得厉害。我被自己可怜巴巴的声音委屈到，越哭越凶，哭得比窗外哗啦啦的雨还凶，李敏亨手足无措地抱紧我，想捧起我的脸来看，但我死都不肯。我听见她窸窸窣窣地喘起来，顺势坐到我腿上，我抬起眼睛来看，忍不住搂着她的腰，向前匐去。

亲上了。她想往后躲却被我用手接住，逃窜不了。她两只手并在胸前，急急地抽气，我松口让她两秒，却再次被咬住。主动献上热吻的人扣着我的后脑，我们两个就双双倒下，女人往上拉拉裙子容我挤进她腿间，我两只手撑住冰凉的地面，尝到她唇珠上丝丝腥甜，就松了嘴。

“李敏亨你...”她喘息着看了我几秒，就又盖住眼睛在哭。我头发丝还往下滴水，落在她袒露出来的锁骨上，不由得往那处看去，白晃晃的一大片，胸前的纽扣在纠缠中挣脱几颗，乳丘挺起来一条幽深的隧道，直通向她更为柔软的内里。“妈妈...”我软着嗓子叫她，叫了好几声，越叫越嗲，一边叫一边把她抱得更紧，脸也不要命地埋下去，下巴正好卡在沟里，大腿也不安分地顶。她哼哼唧唧地扭动，抽噎着叫我东赫、东赫、李东赫，等下、等一下。

“我想要你，虽然很抱歉，真的很抱歉...但我好想要你。”我说着，手向下摸去，摸到她修剃光洁的下体，像一块豆腐一样软滑细腻，就拿手指去捣，巴不得将她整个捣碎融化在我手心里。她白得像教堂外伫立的瓷像，赤裸但圣洁的，袒露着柔软的胸脯，好像谁都可以上去躺一躺，吸食她的乳汁，贪恋她的温柔。她是被酸雨侵蚀掉棱角，才蜕成如今这般模样，任我抚摸她湿润而粘稠的釉面，引起她阵阵战栗。“你，你手脏不脏啊...”她要将我推开，我便坐起身来把她拦腰抱起，她惊叫一声搂住我的脖子，脑袋羞得低埋下去。

“这是什么？”她挑开我粘在身上的布料，看见我左胸上那枚纹身——一只漂亮的小蝴蝶，“你去纹身了？”“...对不起，你生气了吗？”“......”她不说话，也不知道是不是在赌气，被我放在洗手台前面，越过去洗手，胸口贴着胸口，她就又难舍难分地跟我接吻，一边掐着我的腰推我进了卧室，脱下我的校服，又脱下自己的裙子。我用指尖轻轻拨弄她的下身，她像琴弦一样在我怀里抽动，咬我的耳朵，小声喘着。

李敏亨看起来很闷骚，但其实是个有点放荡的女人，我一直知道的。我压在她身上玩弄她的乳头，用舌尖去顶中间那条细缝，忍不住喊她“妈妈”，她呜咽着说不要叫了，我又喊她敏亨，宝贝，喊她老婆，她马上夹紧了双腿拧巴着不让我看。我一路从膝盖吻到她腿根，手指挤进她腿缝间往里戳，一下戳进一个湿滑滚烫的洞口，她瞬间噤声，咬住自己的手指，眼眶红润得不像话。

好舒服，太舒服了，她的身体里面，又热又软，我好想被她吞掉，重新埋进去，就像从未出世过一样，住在里面，与她合二为一。我毫无章法地鼓捣着，又拔出来说你看，我手指头都泡皱了，好色啊。这时她已经情迷意乱了，捏着我的手腕往下面带，我动情地吻她，掐着她的阴蒂把她送上了高潮，她呻吟着地踢我，不再让我碰她此时异常敏感的下体，眯着眼睛喘息。我打开她床头柜最下面那层抽屉，拿出一个长方形的礼盒，里面是一根假阳具——不过它长得一点都不像男人的那根东西，“你怎么...”她躺着床上虚弱地转过头问。“上次偷你内衣的时候发现的。其实我小时候就看见了，只是那时候不知道是什么东西...这么多年都没换，你根本没怎么用过吧？”我把那东西塞进她手里，“帮帮我...”我跨坐在她大腿上，用下体去蹭，送上柔软的嘴唇，又在她耳边低声说：“我想让你操我...”她耳尖立马就红了。

好个李敏亨，被我玩的时候挺纯良，玩我的时候就一套一套的，手法娴熟得不行，手箍着我的腰不让躲，还俯下来嗦我的乳头。明明是我的妈妈，却比我更像个小孩。我难耐地捏着她大臂，挺直了后背，整个人向前弓起，身下的玩具被含进去大概一个指节的深度，我不由得闷哼出声，“疼吗？”她曲起中指勾了勾我充血膨胀的阴蒂，我惊得一缩，刚刚推进去的东西就几乎要掉出来，被她顶着——我突然有些后悔让她这么做了。

被异物进入的感觉令我毛骨悚然，“会出血吗？”我问。“我不知道，可能吧。”她说。“你当时出血了吗？”“嗯。”她说着又推进来一点，我紧张地抓她后背，埋在她颈间小幅度地抽泣起来。为什么变成女人，就一定要出血呢？为什么变成母亲，就一定要出血呢？把活生生的人当做容器，再剖开她们的肚子，取出种在里面的果实，冠以他姓，占为己有。还好我是李敏亨的，我想，我是她一个人的女儿，只是她一个人的。

心理上的抗拒和生理上的快感交织着，我在她耳边呻吟，眼泪变本加厉地掉，她转过头来啄我的嘴角，手上的动作小心得不像是在操我，倒像在准备一台手术。我脑子里一团浆糊，忽地感觉到有温热的液体顺着大腿流下来，恐惧在那一瞬间达到了高潮，我说不要了不要了，又被她拦着腰吸奶，她像一匹很多天没有进食的饿兽一样啃咬着我的胸口，好像在发泄什么一样。好了，这下我还给她了。她因为我而流的血，我都还给她了。

可她欠我的这么多，要拿什么来还？我要她带我去游乐场，她说你都这么大人了，怎么还想着去游乐场，我说想坐摩天轮，一次都没有坐过。她在我对面，看向窗外，我则紧紧盯着她。登顶之前我们一句话也没有说，好像都在等着那一刻，想要悄悄实现传说中那个预言，但是谁都羞于启齿。我靠着厢壁，看她局促的模样，说，小时候我说要来，你都不肯带我来。她惊讶地眨眨眼，又变得有些难堪，低下头去抠手指。

“那...亲吗？”她用食指压着大拇指上撕破的倒刺，亮晶晶的眼睛盯着我。我没有回答她，反而闭上了眼睛。我等了好久好久，几乎以为她要放弃了，摩天轮晃晃悠悠地在上升，马上就抵达顶端，“...东赫，我、我恐高...不敢动。”...怎么这么笨呢。我起身凑过去，厢身开始小幅度地晃动，她手指头把屁股底下的坐凳抠得紧紧的，眼睛也闭得紧紧的，嘴也闭得紧紧的。时间就在这一刻凝结吧，坠落也好。我想。

她疼了我整整三个月，在彼此的怀中日夜缠绵，却从没说过一句挽留的话。那天她打扮得很漂亮，送我去机场。我在检票口，排队，最后一个，决绝的汗水浸湿了手中的机票，我在心里狠狠地骂自己，你不可以再心软了，李东赫，不可以再放过她了。队伍前的人一个个减少，我预备伸出手去，忍不住转头看她一眼，她两只手捏在身前，眼眶红了一圈，表情却忍得很好，看不出来很悲伤的样子。别让我走，拜托了。

拜托了，喊我的名字，我一定会迫切地转回头去。妈妈，姐姐，我的情人，我的温室，我的漂亮又脆弱的蝴蝶，我的起点亦是我的终点，喊我的名字吧——  
“东赫，”

她在我身后五十米，背对着日光晕染而成的一片霞红，像一罐泡泡水里的一颗泡泡一样，发出了那样绵软而又脆弱的声响，  
“不要走。”

李敏亨终于是我的了。是战栗着向我飞来的，我的蝴蝶。

fin.


End file.
